Back Home
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: It's to quiet here..." The Elric Brothers return home. Post Movie AlWin and Ed/Noa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own fma.**

**A/N: I have recently become obsessed with Fma and decided to take a swing at it.**

**FYI I have a little Ed that bugs the crap outta me in my mind, so be warned.**

**Ed: Hey! Who you calling so small he could be crushed by a fly, you tree?!?!**

**Me: -_-'**

The youngest Elric sighed to himself as he purchased another train ticket for himself and his older brother, Edward. Alphonse was his name, although I'm sure you already knew that. Alphonnse was tired of searching...searching everywhere for something they didn't even know existed anymore. _Of course, _ he mused _ it's just like those years we were searching for the stone._ To Al, as he liked to be called, recovering his memories _and_ getting his brother back in the same day it was as if he had died and gone to some fairytale dreamland.

Of course, he knew he couldn't do alchemy in this world, he didn't even try to, as his brother had warned him that he would be sorely disappointed. It really wasn't as much of a loss to Alphonse as it was to his brother. True, Al _had_ relied on alchemy more after he learned he didn't need a circle...but, it wasn't a nescesity. In fact he mainly used alchemy on a steady basis to hone his skills so he could get his brother back. Every now and again, though he found himself almost clapping his hands to use his now nonexistent alchemic power.

This world, the world his brother had lived in for four years now, was an incredible place. Although Alphonse felt himself wishing more and more for the rolling hills of Risenbol, or even the bustling, crowded mass of bodies that was Central. Just...not _this_ place, a place where people lived in constant fear for a war, and won't make eye contact on the street. It was _so_ quiet!

"Alphonse?" He was interupted from his musings by an inquiring tone from his brother, who had just walked into the hotel room with two plates heaping with food. Al smiled slightly at the elder Elric who looked concerned. Ed frowned and laid the plates on one of the beds. He walked up to the window where Al was perched. "Are you okay, little brother? You sure as heck are acting weirdly, of course, you always are weird, but..." His attempt at humor didn't even faze Al. His smile instantly dropped. He replaced it with a serious expression, that reminded Al of what Colonel Mustang always looked like when he was dealing with Ed. The thought almost made Al smile, almost. "Alright, spill. WHat's bothering you?" Ed demanded, once again Al was reminded of Mustang.

"I'm fine brother." Al said cracking a smile to satisfy his brother, "Gosh, you worry like a mother hen, brother. I'm just tired." Ed wasn't satisfied.

"I never knew you could lie, Al." Al sighed, he didn't really expect his brother to believe the load of crap he made up, anyway.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it." Al stammered. Ed's eyes widened, he closed the distance between them and lifted Al's chin with a gloved finger.

"Alphonse, are you crying?" The tears spilled out of Al at that moment. He nodded and flung himself at his brother, crying into his chest. Ed wrapped his flesh and his metal arm around his little brother. "Shh....It's okay Alphonse" Ed whispered. After a few minutes, Al let go of Ed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-" Ed's expression made Al stop.

"You wish you didn't follow me. I understand, you wanted your brother the Hero back, and got a sniveling scientist who's caught up in a war that dosen't concern his homeland. You wish you were back Home, with Teacher, and Winry, and Pinacko, maybe even Mustang, but, you're stuck here with your pathetic excuse for a brother." A single tear leaked down Ed's face as he said that. Al's eyes widened. He slapped Ed.

"What are you, an idiot?!? Of course I don't regret that! I did all of this of my own free choice! Did you not think I weighed the pros and cons of what would happen?!?!" Al was breathing heavily, and Ed staggered upright to look at his brother in shock, Al's voice quieted slightly, "All those years, I traveled alone. Searching, and hoping for a clue as to where you were. I never once got a lead, it was like you vanished. Everyone told me that you were dead, that I would never see you again, and that... that all of the male figures in my life seem to vanish without a trace, that it was in your nature to abandon, because Dad abandoned us. I didn't want to believe them, but as time went on...my will faltered. From what everyone had told me, (And our old hide and seek games) that if you didn't want to be found, you wouldn't be." Ed gasped, Al continued, "Then, someone came to me and told me that if I wanted to find you, I had to think like you.

"I became so obsessed with being completely like you that I lost myself. People started calling me Fullmetal, thinking that I was your ghost. When they realized I wasn't, they said that your ghost was possessing me and that I was too much like you to not be you. They wouldn't stop calling me Fullmetal

"I felt proud that I was doing your name justice, and at one point I almost considered that you _had_ died and that I should go home. I made my desicion that if I didn't find you in a year that I would go home. Then...I got the news Teacher died," Ed's eyes widened, "After going to her funeral I realized that if I let myself be obsessed with finding you that I would die alone, without family, so on my way home I passed through Lior, and the suits of armor attacked. Somehow I knew then, that you were still alive, and that you were where the attackers came from. I attached my soul to one of them and went home, where I slept while I was talking to you. I realizzed that my search wasn't in vain. I had found you, and I wouldn't stop until you were home.

"When you told me you were going back, I felt as if you had stabbed me, and nothing mattered except that I needed to be with you, I know now that I couldn't survive without you anymore." Al fell silent. Ed wrapped his arms around Al again.

"Then what is wrong, Little brother?"

"Who are you calling so little that he can't lift a pickle without a limb breaking,you-"

"Wow you really are like me." Al blushed. "Now, what's wrong?"

"It's just too quiet and sad in this world, it's like someone put a veil of morbidity over the people. Before Teacher died, she told me that there was nothing more she could teach me, I knew she was lying. But, I don't see how anyone can be this sad. She could've explained to me _why_. She always taught us _how_ _things_ work, but not _why people work_, why do people do things. What makes us different from a mass-murderer? Is it a gene that's passed down, like and evil trait?"

"Teacher died?!? Why didn't you tell me this before?!?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Al, I'm going out to check out that warehouse we heard about that is suppposedly 'haunted', you stay here, I'll handle this one."

"Okay, but don't forget to pick up milk!" Edward growled as he walked out the door. Al smirked, mission Annoy-the-crap-out-of-brother acomplished.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

The younger Elric found himself sighing once again as he sat on the window sill (again!) of his and his brother's hotel room. Ed was handling the so-called ghost. But...this time he told Al to stay in the hotel room as he checked the warehouse alone. _Wait a minute!_ Since when did Alphonse Elric sit aside as he brother probably got himself in trouble, and left Al to fix the automail? _Thank God winry taught me _something_!_

With that thought, the younger brother snuck out of the hotel and slipped down a side street, not making any noise whatsover. The warehouse looked foreboding and dangerous, like a poised panther. As Alphonse crept behind the looming building, it briefly crossed his mind that he was no longer indestructable, and that his brother could propbably protect him more than he could protect his brother now. Still, Alphonse fingered the two pistols he kept on him at all times on his belt, just to make sure the were still there, still deadly.

Under different circumstances, Edward would never have let his little brother within two hundred yards of, let alone handle, a gun. But, he need Alphonse to be able to defend himself, with the dangerous work they were doing.

Al smirked to himself as he proceded into the dark building. Then, he amusement turned to shock as he saw what was in the warehouse. A red glow came from the ground, like someone had been doing alchemy, Edward lay in a quivering heap with blood trickling from his mouth.

"Brother!?!" Alphonse ran towards his older sibling.

"Alphonse. Don't touch him." A female voice commanded. Al stopped at the edge of the glow. Noa emerged from the shadow pointing a gun at Al.

"Noa? What are you doing here?!?" She smirked.

"Can't you tell where you are standing Alphonse?" Al looked around and saw that the glow was indeed from a transmutation circle. The blood from Ed's mouth dripped onto the ground and the red light flared a brilliant blue. "I'm going to your home. I want to be free and live there, and...and, even if it means hurting Ed, I will go there."

"Are you insane?!?" AL shrieked, drawing his own gun and pointing it at her, edging towards his brother, "Are you really going to use him as a sacrifice to open the gate?!?"

"Sacrifice?" Noa blinked.

"To open a gate there must be a sacrifice. It's equivalent exchange."

"I-I-I didn't know that. But, I don't care!" She fired. The bullet hit Al's stomache and he fired back hitting her square in the chest. Al fell, with his palms resting on the circle. She fell into the heart of the circle, activating the portal. Al grabbed his brother's hand and lost conciousness as the gate opened.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Winry Rockbell had just lost the only two boys she ever cared about. Her only family left was Pinacko. How would Pinacko react when she admitted that she lost both of her boys. Winry blinked back tears.

She was walking home from the train station, and decided to visit her parents and Mrs. Elric. The tears flowed freely now, as Winry sank to her knees in front of the tombstone labeled 'Trisha Elric'.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Elric, I lost them. I lost your sons, again!"

A wooshing sound made Winry look up. A very familiar glowing circle was hovering in the air. Something fell out of it, and that something grunted. Actually, it was two somethings.

"Ed? Al?"

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

Ed groaned, his head hurt like the time Al, when he was in his armor, had head-butted him. He blinked his bleary eyes and saw a familiar blonde headed person smiling down at him.

"Hey Al, what happened?" He didn't see the wrench until it hit his forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!?"

"DO _I_ LOOK LIKE ALPHONSE TO YOU?!?" Winry shrieked.

"Winry?!? Oh, now I know I'm dead. Al must've gotten tired of me." Ed laughed.

"Hey!" Alphonse protested from the bed on the other side of the room. Winry smiled at her boys.

"You're home now, Ed." She lightly kissed his forehead. Ed smiled.

"I'll bet Al didn't get such a good homecoming welcome" He joked.

"Actually..." Winry trailed off and crossed the room to Al, where she kissed him lightly on the lips. You could've seen smoke rise from both of the Elric's faces, both for _very_ different reasons.

Winry bounce out of the room, "Pinacko's making breakast hurry up!"

"Al..What happened at the warehouse?'' Al's mood darkened considerably.

"It was Noa."

"What was Noa?"

"She wanted to come here, and planned on using you as-as-as a sacrifice." Ed frowned at Al.

"Al, she wouldn't do that." Al gasped.

"Are you accusing me of lying to you?"

"She wouldn't try to kill me."

"Ed...You love her, don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Shut up Al!'' Edward lunged at his brother and punched his nose. Blood poured from Alphonse's nose, but nothing would have prepared Ed for the heartbreak he felt at the sight of Al's tears splattering onto the stone floor.

"I'm sleeping in Winry's room tonight." Al stormed out of the room.

"Alphonse," Ed whispered in shock, "What have I done?" Ed buried his head in his hands and realized he had just hurt the one person he'd sworn to protect at all costs.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Al was in a state of panic. _This couldn't be happening to him, not now, not after all this time alone. He couldn't lose Ed!_ Al ran to Winry and tackled her in a hug, sobbing into her chest.

"Alphonse, what happened?"

"Ed h-he hit me, he said I was lying" Winry's eyes widened.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

FAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA


	2. no chappie IMPORTANT!

Reader Update: Has it really been a year already? Wow I apologize guys but I do have a life outside of FF. This past year has been really hard on me what with my computer breaking, my sister going to college, my other sister almost having a miscarriage, and friend drama, finding out I have something wrong inside of me which could potentially lead to me getting diabetes, plus a serious five month case of writers block which I just got over BTW…I just haven't had a lot of time for FF lately. I hate to do this to you guys again but I need a single story to devote my time to. Send me a PM with your vote of your favorite story and I'll tally them until June 1st. Now don't think this means I won't be finishing the other stories…they'll just be on a much slower basis because I can't handle more than one story at a time…. Sorry this wasn't an update but I really needed to get this out there guys I love all of you and I really have missed you, I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bear with me okay?

XOXOXOXOXO

ANE4EVER


End file.
